persona interview ancur abiezzzzzzzz
by ginryuumaru
Summary: para chara persona 3 n 4 dapat interview dari author dan terjadi kekacauan besar, yang pertama di interview dan tidak beruntung adalah... naoto shirogane n rise kujikawa si anjing cihuahua
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 3 4 interview ancurr! Abiezzzzzz...!**

**Author: nih cerita tentang interview para chara P3 n P4 yang ancur abis! Ada OC yang mewakili aku ( author ) **

**Ginryu: aku adalah pewawan cara chara persona yang mewakili author! Kita mulai aja! * aku panggil semua chara! **

**Hening...**

**Ginryu: lah sialan tuh mareka! * neken tombol dan...***

**DUAAAARRRR!**

**All chara: GYAA! * jatuh dari langit ***

**BRAAAK**

**Ginryu: * ketimpa all chara * WHAT THE HELL?**

**Souji: the hell! Di mana sih ini?**

**Kanji: no! * lebay mode: on ***

**Teddie: ni di mana ni?**

**Aigis: you are dangerous! * nodongin pistol dan bicara kaya waktu liat ryoji * **

**Dor! dor! dor! dor! dor! X20**

**Teddie: gya! * tepar ***

**Ginryu: woy! Lu lu pada turun dulu nape sich!**

**Minato: * tidur sejak tadi ***

**Junpei: leader! Bangun dong!**

**Koromaru: woof woof grrr! * nyakar nyakar teddie bantuin aigis nyiksa teddie ***

**Teddie: wha! * lari lari lebay bersimbah darah ***

**Aigis: you must be eliminated... * Nembak nembak teddie ***

**Teddie: * nyawanya nyaris ilang ***

**Ginryu: dasar pada ngabaiin aku! * Ngambil evoker lalu nyumon persona * persona! Wyvern! ( Persona barunya author, bayangin aja wujudnya sendiri ) morning star! ( Sifat author ga kaya gini lo )**

**All chara except minato, aigis, koromaru, teddie: wahhhh! * terlempar lagi ke langit ***

**Ginryu: gue lari dulu ah * pergi ***

**All chara except yang lagi kejar kajaran: BRUAK! ( Terbang dan Jatuh lagi ) wahh!**

**Junpei: mao berapa kali sih gue disuruh jatoh? * kesakitan pegangin topi biar ga ilang ***

**Ginryu: * cuek * inilah para chara yang kena sial! * kocok kartu lalu liat * naoto shirogane dan rise kujikawa sang cihuahua sekaligus lesbian!**

**Rise: WHATD'DYA SAY!**

**Ginryu: apa? * sok innocent * baiklah langsung aja!**

**Rise: dengerin ga!**

**Ginryu: apakah benar rise lesbian ama naoto?**

**Naoto en rise: I KILL YOU! * kompak ***

**Ginryu: JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**Naoto: persona! Yamato takeru! Megidolaon! **

**Ginryu: * ambil souji jadi penghalang * lalu lari**

**Souji: eh? **

**DUAR!**

**Souji: * tepar kena megidolaon ***

**Naoto: maap de senpai! * lari dari studio(?) ***

**Rise: dah! * ikut naoto ***

**Ginryu: ehh jangan lari ya loe dua! Wyvern! Extreme skill! Wyvern blade! ( Yang ga tau baca persona 3 the chaos war )**

**Naoto n rise: * langsung unconcious ***

**Junpei: woy itukan skill gue!**

**Ginryu: biar aja aku yang mewakilin author boleh make kok! * nyeret naoto n rise ke tengah panggung * woy souji SOTA ( SOk TAu ) samarecarm ni dua orang!**

**Souji: author sialan! Maggil yang bener dong! Lagian kok mesti gue?**

**Ginryu: sory ya, tapi author ga ngasi persona aku healing skill **

**Souji: izanagi! Samarecarm! X2**

**Naoto n rise: * sadar ***

**Ginryu: ayo jawab pertanyaan tadi kalian dua!**

**Naoto: kok aku juga? Yang di tanyain kan rise?**

**Ginryu: lo kan pasangan lesbiannya, ikut jawab aja susah amat sih!**

**Naato: I'LL KILL YOU! * nodingin pistol dan... ***

**Dor! Dor! Dor! Dor!**

**Ginryu: * narik kanji jadi pengganti sasaran ( emang sempat? ) Lalu lari ***

**Kanji: nooo! * tepar kena tembakan * sebelum aku mati * sekarat * aku mau bilang...**

**Chara P4: * liat kanji ***

**Kanji: I LOVE U YOSUKE SENPAI! * tepar ***

**Chara P4: UEEKK! HUEIK! HOEK! HOEK! * muntah muntah seember ***

**Chara P3 except minato: * jawdrop ***

**Ginryu: ayo jawab!**

**Rise: ya kagak lah! Siape sich yang bilang itu!**

**Ginryu: kamu liat ni Ini fic ( lupa apa nama ficnya )**

**Rise n naoto: * baca naskah ficnya ***

**Hening...**

**Rise n naoto: WTH! WTF! * teriak lebay ***

**Ginryu: pertanyaan berikutnya! Eh... Malas ah kasi pertanyaan mulu mendingan tantangan aja... * ngilirik ke souji dengan evil smile... ***

**Souji: a-apaan sih? * tegang ***

**Ginryu: oke tantangannya adalah...**

**All: * merinding, tegang, muntah(?), ***

**Ginryu: kalian harus BUNUH SOUJI!**

**Naoto n rise: maap ya senpai...**

**Souji: * lari ***

**Rise: * langsung ngejar souji dan nangkep dia ***

**Souji: lepasin aku rise!**

**Naoto: yamato takeru!**

**Souji: * keringat dingin ***

**All except yang terlibat: * lari dari panggung ***

**Naoto: megidolaon!**

**DUARR!**

**Souli: * tepar ***

**Yosuke: selamat tinggal partner...**

**Chie: nanti saat aku menyusul ke sana... Tolong traktir aku steak ya...**

**Kanji: senpai! Jangan tinggalin aku! * bencong mode: on ***

**Teddie: uwaaaa! Sensei! * datang bersimbah darah lalu pergi lagi ***

**Aigis: mati kau! * masih menembak sambil ngejar ***

**Koromaru: grrr! * menggigit kepala beruang sial itu ***

**Yukiko: senpai... Walau kau mati kau masih boleh mengunjungi amagi inn walau dalam bentuk roh(?)**

**Ginryu: oke selanjutnya...**

**Naoto n rise : * duduk di pojokan *... Gila gue...**

**Ginryu: oke giliran kalian selese di chapter ini...**

**Naoto: dah! * pergi ***

**Rise: bye! * pergi ***

**Ginryu: woy! Chara yang sudah selese sini dulu!**

**Naoto: apalagi sih! * sewot ***

**Rise: ... * sewot ***

**Ginryu: chie sini sini * manggil ***

**Chie: apa ? * Datang ***

**Ginryu: * bisikin chie ***

**Chie: ! Beneran nih? * mulai gugup ***

**Ginryu: iyo cepet ya!**

**Chie: * jalan mendekati naoto n rise * kalian pasti cape gara gara author sialan ini jadi katanya ia mau ngantar kalian dalam sekejap sampe rumah...**

**Rise n naoto:?**

**Naoto: eh eh * mulai panik karena mengerti maksudnya ***

**Rise: * mengerti * na- naoto AYO LARI!**

**Chie: terlambat! GALACTIC PUNT x2**

**Naoto n rise: wahhhh * terlempar ke rumah ***

**Kanji: author sialan! Emangnya ini aman?**

**Ginryu: ini kan fic pasti sukses kok!**

**Souji: adooww... Sial nasib gue... * bangkit dari kubur ***

**Yosuke: akhirnya kau kembali partner... **

**Chara P4: horeeee!**

**Chara P3: * jawdrop n ketakutan mikir seandainya mereka yang di interview ***

**Ginryu: dah dulu ni chapter! Yach! * ilang ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona interview ancur abiez**

**Ginryuu: balik lagi nih! Fic gaje ini! Kita akan mewawancarai lagi! Kali ini... Arisato bersaudara! Sini! Kalian!**

**Minako: ga usah manggil keras keras napa sih! **

**Ginryuu: ga urus! Minato mana!**

**Minako: biasa tuh! Ngedengerin MP3 player dengan volume max sambil tidur!**

**Ginryuu: panggil deh dia! **

**Minako: ga! Panggil aja sendiri!**

**Ginryuu: kubocorkan kalau kamu itu sebenarnya ini loh! * nunjukin sebuah kertas setelah minako baca akhirnya langsung nurut dengan muka pucat ***

**Minako: kak! Bangun! * goncang goncangin minato ***

**Minato: zzzzz...**

**Minako: * langsung rebut MP3 player minato ***

**Minato: * langsung bangun * ada apa?**

**Minako: kita ini di panggil tau! * nyeret nyeret minato * bangun! CEPAT!**

**Minato: ya * akhirnya bangun juga * **

**Ginryuu: kelamaan tau! Oh Ya, kita panggil yang lain juga! **

**Souji: iya! Iya! Aku di sini!**

**Ginryuu: oh kau beruntung! * neken tombol n semua jatuh tumpukan seperti biasa kecuali souji n arisato bersaudara yang sudah disana ***

**Souji: syukur syukur...**

**Yosuke: partner! Penghianat!**

**All IT: * pura pura ga liat ***

**Teddie: wow! Sensei is BEARy amazing! **

**Yosuke: ga usah sok inggris!**

**Teddie: mending daripada yosuke yang ga bisa bahasa inggris! Iya kan sensei?**

**Souji: * mengangguk ***

**Yosuke: * mojok ke pinggiran sambil komat kamit ga jelas ***

**Junpei: dia bodo banget ga tau artinya haha!**

**Yukari: kalau kamu?**

**Junpei: ngga...**

**Yukari: sama aja kau!**

**Aigis: * scanning * IQ junpei san dibawah nol sama dengan orang di pojokan sana ( yosuke ) **

**Junpei: * ikut ke pojokan n komat kamit ga jelas * **

**All: * swt ***

**Naoto: jadi kita ke sini untuk apa? **

**Ginryuu: yah! Enjoy aja dengan interview mereka! Selamat untuk yang udah ''disiksa'' kalian ga akan di siksa lagi kaya di chap 1**

**Naoto n rise: * terdiam * **

**Ginryuu: yah kita mulai! Pertanyaan pertama! Kalian umur berapa sih? ( Dihitung dari saat persona 4 tamat )**

**Minato n minako: kalau tak salah 21 tapi masih di great seal**

**Ginryuu: kok kalian pada lebih pendek dari souji yang lebih muda? **

**Minako: * langsung ngebogem ginryuu ***

**Ginryuu: loh? Kok marah? Kan FAKTA kalian pendek! Ku baca di salah satu fic ada yang bilangin minato pendek! Ya adiknya lebih pendek kuntet lagi! **

**Minako: * ngebogem ginryuu lagi tapi meleset ***

**Ginryuu: ya udah! Ga usah di jawab! Pindah ke pertanyaan berikut aja! Mana lebih sering ngorok minato atau minako?**

**Minako: ya kakak lah! Tuh sudah ngorok lagi!**

**Minato: zzzz...**

**Ginryuu: * swt * sana bangunin lagi!**

**Minako: kakak! Bangun! * ngematiin MP3 player minato**

**Minato: ada apa?**

**Ginryuu: * swt * ya udah! Pertanyaan berikut! Oh iya lebih baik sedikit challenge! Bocorin dong satu rahasia orang yang kalian kenal! **

**Minako: oke, cuma satu kan? Kemarin sehabis interview naoto n rise aku ga sengaja ngeliat junpei n yosuke nonton Film porno! **

**Yosuke: WHAT! Sudah kubilang jangan ngasih tau!**

**Junpei: * masih komat kamit sampai air liurnya banjir ( jijik tau! ) ***

**Minako: ini kan challenge... * tenang ***

**Yosuke: * kembali melakukan ritualnya ( komat kamit di pojokan )**

**Minato: kemarin aku liat junpei sama itu orang ( yosuke ) ( minato lupa namanya ) buka doujin yuri chie sama yukiko...**

**Chie: WHAT! * ready to galactic punt * HIAT! * galactic punt * **

**Yosuke n junpei: waaa!**

**CLING ( bunyi ilangnya mereka )**

**Souji: bisa dua sekaligus? Lain kali gitu ya chie!**

**Ginryuu: sebagai ganti ngebongkar rahasia orang lain kalian harus bocorkan rahasia masing masing!**

**Minako: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Minato: siapa ajarin kau kata kata itu!**

**Minako: oh itu... Junpei, akihiko dan shinjiro biasa bilang gitu kalau kesal jadi aku ikut aja ( polos benar nih anak! )**

**Minato: helel! satan!**

**Akihiko: eh? * mau lari ***

**Shinjiro: * sama dengan aki ***

**Minato: armageddon!**

**DAR! BLAR!**

**Shinjiro n akihiko: * damage 9999, KO ***

**Ginryuu: yak! Satu rahasia minato terungkap! Dia itu sister complex! **

**All expect minato n ginryuu: * jawdrop ***

**Ginryuu: Sekarang tinggal rahasia minako!**

**Minako: * terdiam ***

**Ginryuu: aigis! Scan mereka!**

**Aigis: * scanning * ditemukan rahasia minako-san dia brother complex!**

**All expect ginryuu: * jawdrop ***

**Ginryuu: dasar kakak adik sama aja! Lanjut! Kalian suka main playstaiton?**

**Minato: yah tapi ga sering kok... **

**Minako: sama..**

**Ginryuu: game apa itu?**

**Minato: itu... Yu-Gi-Oh duelist of the roses...**

**Ginryuu: jadi kau tau card battle? **

**Minato: yah lumayan..**

**Minako: biasa kuliat junpei nantang kakak tapi kalah lagi dan lagi! ( Malangnya nasibmu junpei! )**

**Ginryuu: oh... Kalau kamu minako, game apa yang biasa kau mainkan? **

**Minako: itu... Harvest moon...**

**Ginryuu: biar kutebak! Souji suka minta tips dari kamu kan?**

**Minako: kok tau? * kaget ***

**Ginryuu: ya iyalah! Toh souji juga main hello kitty online bersama kanji! dan cooking mama dan harvest moon! Itu udah nyebar di fanfiction! **

**Souji n kanji: * mojok di pojokan lain bersama kanji ***

**Chie: ga nyangka souji main yang begituan aku saja ngga! **

**Ginryuu: yah kamu emang sukanya yang berkelahi berkelahi! ( author juga sama ) yak! pertanyaan terakhir! Apa kalian percaya hantu atau setan?**

**Minato: * menggelang ***

**Minako: ngga! **

**Ginryuu: lalu siapa yang di belakang kalian? **

**Minato n minako berbalik dan melihat...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Shadownya kanji tersenyum layaknya setaN **

**Shadow kanji: halo... * bicara layaknya banci ***

**Minako: * langsung pingsan karena shock ***

**Minato: * langsung meng cast garudyne n ngelempar shadownya kanji ***

**Shadow kanji: waaaa! * teriak layaknya banci * kejam amat! * super banci mode: on ***

**SEES n IT: * langsung shock juga ngeliatin shadownya kanji balik lagi ***

**Naoto n rise: jadi kanji itu...**

**Kanji: eh! Jangan salah sangka ya!**

**Shadow kanji: jadi kau tidak mengakui ku? GROAR!**

**Ginryuu: woi! Kanji akui sana shadowmu sekali lagi! **

**Kanji: * udah tepar ***

**Souji: ya udah kalau begitu! Sekali lagi! * meng cast garudyne ke shadownya kanji n sekali lagi terlempar dan sialnya dia jatuh tepat diatas minato yang lagi bertarung sama nice guy n tough guy alias di keroyok! ***

**Minato: * langsung pingsan ketika tertimpa shadow banci itu karena shock juga ***

**Souji: eh... Salah sasaran**

**Kanji: uh... * mulai siuman * **

**Souji: akui saja dia...**

**Kanji: ya aku tau! Dia aku dan aku dia! **

**Shadow kanji: ga usah buru buru master ( kanji ) kencan dulu yuk! **

**Souji: baru kali ini aku liat ada shadonw ngajak manusia kencan!**

**Kanji: ogah! * lari ***

**Shadow kanji: jangan gitu dong master kan keren * ngejar kanji ***

**All except minato n minako: * hampir jantungan liat adegan ANEH ini ***

**Ginryuu: udah sekian dulu ya! * ngacir ***


End file.
